shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Levasseur D. Giotto/Personality and Relationships
Personality Giotto is a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash" and treats them as expendable. Despite this, like most of the other top Pirates, he is not particularly violent and will only fight when provoked. Giotto demonstrates a strange habit when killing victims he is particularly interested in, stabbing them with his bare hand in the same location as his Scar which he reseived during his defection from the Marine. Whether he is consciously aware of this habit or not is unknown. During a speech to Dragon, he claims that he does not believe in Human emotions (even thou he was Once human), which he refers to as the "heart," reasoning that if his eye cannot see them, then they do not exist. These words, and much of Giotto's overall behavior, reflect the concepts of materialism, which also connects to his aspect of death as an Pirate, Emptiness. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. However, he does not seem to comprehend or Simple Forgotten the Human trait of fighting against all odds or the very concept of the Human heart; during his battle with Calico Kidd, he completely overwhelms the Pirate after releasing his control over his Devil Fruit, yet Calico continues to fight on regardless. Because of this he shouts at Calico out of frustration, telling him that "to continue fighting is pointless." Giotto is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. During his and Calico's first fight on an small island in the New World, he makes several surprisingly accurate remarks about Calico's Fighting style as well as his tactical skills. He theorizes that Calico's Fighting power is that of a Fox, which He later describes as the Most Cunning and ruthless style he ever say, and he also comments on how Calico's Devil Fruit Ability can easily Brake through his defenses. Giotto´s cool, bordering nonchalant and almost detached personality started to change when he met a Women, Destiny Blade, who was a bounty hunter who lived life as she wanted to. He then began to reveal a much warmer and more human side of himself. After the Time-Skip his personality changes drastically as he takes on a more lighthearted approach to life, He now acts in an aristocratic manner — he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he is actually deeply conflicted. He is highly honorable, and always treats those around him with respect, even those who are weaker or not as highly ranked as he is. As a result, he can now be easily approached by other members of Revolutionary army who seek favors or advice from Him. Due to his high moral code, Giotto will never let any harm come to either his underlings or those who attempt to protect them. He refuses to give up when he believes something is wrong and will break a rule to do what is right. He also now follows a strict code of chivalry; he is always respectful to women and children and acts very proper. He is also quite perceptive, as seen when he analyzes the various disturbances caused in The New World, and has the ability to correctly judge people's character, as noted by Destiny Blade, and knows when they are lonely. He observes that, before meeting Nova Blade and his crew, Daemon D. Spade often had trouble opening up about certain things and was very lonely, but sees a difference in him when he spends time training with Calico. He also tends to be a slacker who dislikes paperwork and loves to drink. His Newly easy-going and free-spirited personality makes a sharp contrast to his old serious one. As a Bounty Hunter, he is extremely causal around Destiny, almost constantly by her side and showing deep loyalty to her on several occasions, even though he try's to hide it. Gitto is popular among the female population, and was voted number one in the "Bounty Hunter we desire to release a photo book for" poll taken by the Bounty Hunter Women's Association. He now refuses to kill, and seems to take enjoyment in annoying his enemies. He isn't one to "look before he leaps" and his antics usually lead to accumulating debt that he and his partner Destiny have collected from property damage. At times he is solemn, usually from regret that he was unable to help someone and other times, carefree and exuberant. He is also noted for being a creative thinker and always calm even in the most dangerous of circumstances. Relationships Revolutionaries Monkey D. Dragon Giotto seems to have a close relationship with his leader, Monkey D. Dragon, and is a loyal follower within the Revolutionary group. In fact, He Like Emporio Ivankov has picked up on Dragon's habit of staring at the direction of East Blue when the wind blows. Giotto's sense of camaraderie covers to the point where despite being a Bounty Hunter, his loyalty remains to the degree where he appears to be under no belief that Dragon has abandoned him. Emporio Ivankov As a fellow comrade, Giotto has high respect For Him. In fact, in the past, Giotto and Ivankov seemed to be very good friends, albeit that Iva was a little annoyed with Giotto's tendency to act on his own accord and show little emotion. Nozonde Menos Giotto initially intended to take Menos's head if he ever hindered him. After seeing how Menos could hold his own and how he never seemed to do anything that he deemed useless Giotto Grew to have great respect for his Partner. As far as Giotto was concerned, Menos was the greatest Partner he had in the Revolutionary army. Friends Bane Shotman He Considered's Bane Shotman a true friend after he helped with his modifactions and because of it allied him self with The Skyline Pirates. Destiny Blade Giotto is on good terms with Destiny, who seemed to greatly respect her primarily for her role in saving him from losing him self. He is extremely loyal to Her to the point where he will give up his life if it makes her happy. Portgas D. Ace Giotto has met Ace on many occasions before his death. Their Relationship is Unknown at this point. Shichibukai Crocodile He and Crocodile apparently met before, when Crocodile was still the leader of Baroque Works. Giotto even found out a precious weakness of Crocodile's From Ivankov sometime during the time skip, which he uses to blackmail Crocodile to ensure that he wouldn't try to betray a deal he made with him. It's unclear if Giotto was talking about the Suna Suna no Mi's weakness or something else. Bartholomew Kuma Giotto was an old friend of Bartholomew Kuma, as both were among the Revolutionaries inner circle and Both being Pacifista's. Jinbe Giotto and Jinbe were once enemies (since the Former was a Marine Rear Admiral), and nearly killed each other in a fight that lasted a week. Despite this, the two respected each other deeply and Giotto was determined to help Jinbe Get out of Prison before he became a Cyborg. Enemies Marines At one point of time he was a rear admiral, but quit for unknown reasons. World Government Giotto is an enemy of the Marines and the World Government After he left the marines. But by siding with Dragon and the Revolutionary Army and then later Attacked and Killed many of their Marines and Fatally injured a world Nobel, Giotto became a willing enemy of both the Marines and the World Government. The Gorosei comments that Giotto's Defection from the Marines was very regretful seeing how he could have been their most powerful Pacifista other that the PX's. Other Neither his mother nor his grandmother have been shown, and are considered dead because of the way Giotto refers to them as "Was" instead of "Is". References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages